Encounters
by 3soulz
Summary: A series of encounters with Shadow the Hedgehog leave Amy seeing him in a different light. What will result out of this? - ShadAmy. Slight SonAmy, SonSal. Rewrite of old story, I suck at summaries. Rated M for later chapters. - A Story without Vampires, Highschool or Death interest you? With Characters acting as they should? I'll give it my best shot! Rate and Review, thankyou.


"Grand Park is such a lovely place."

Cream linked her hands in front of her and swayed on the spot to her own mental rythm. Brushing her thumb over the other in an idle manner, she rocked too and fro on the spot, staring at the Sunset and the beautiful Golden blanket it bathed the City in, which sat comfortably on the Horizon. Within walking distance from where she stood on the highest hill in the City Park, of course.

The Park itself was a lush canopy of hills and trees, trimmed and maintained by a handful of skilled gardeners which gave it the appearance of a fairy-like forest. Stone paths marked the walk-ways and every now and then you'd stumble upon a carefully maintained fountain, or decorative piece.

After a moment of silent contemplation and approval, the small Rabbit glanced up to her companion, closing her eyes and smiling in an appreciative manner, "Don't you agree Amy?"

Had it been any other day, the cross-armed Hedgehog would have agreed. In fact, deep down she did agree. Nothing would ever get rid of the optimist in her, and she knew it. However, being jilted by Sonic was not something she had got used to yet, and although she also knew he never meant any harm by it, it was no less frustrating for the flustered young girl. Blowing her pink bangs out of her eyes with a huff, Amy also closed her eyes and felt the twitch of anger in her eyebrow, unfolding her arms and brushing off her dress with her hands, "Why did Sonic have to miss our date again! I thought he'd make it this time!" Her voice was not angry, but frustrated, though it did not seem to bother the small Rabbit, who's question had been dismissed so.

In truth, she didn't believe what she had said herself. It's why Cream was here afterall. The pair had made a habit of making backup plans for their evenings in the "rare and unlikely event that Sonic didn't turn up." It was a foolproof way to ensure Amy didn't spend her evening waiting alone. Besides, it's not that she was using Cream as a backup plan. She truely did enjoy the Rabbits company, and appreciated her ability to cheer her up when she was down. Sonic never turned up anyway, so Amy's plans with Cream technically were her main plans.

Cream laughed nervously, her expression apologetic despite not being to blame for it. She glanced up at Amy and smiled genuinely, "Amy, Mister Sonic is a very busy Hedgehog! I imagine he wanted to come, but got caught up.." Amy in turn glanced back down at Cream, sucking on her lower lip in annoyance but otherwise accepting her suggestion with a sigh. This coaxed a giggle from Cream, who reached up to take one of Amy's hands in both of her smaller ones, "I'm sure he'll make it next week, Amy! You'll see!"

The genuine manner in which Cream declared her thoughts were enough to convince Amy of its truth. She could feel the laughter bubbling up in her throat at Cream's optimism, something they both shared. Despite her best attempts at keeping her giggle down, Amy cracked a smile and leaned down to hug Cream, who returned the gesture with her own giggle of amusement, "Yeah! You're right! Next week is the week, Cream! Next week, I convince my Sonic to marry me!"

This was met by giggles from both girls, who curled over and began laughing and joking as per usual. About silly things. Girly things that Amy knew to be childish, and infantile, but something she wanted to talk to Cream about anyway. Things like how Sonic would look in a Tuxedo, or if he'd even wear one at all! How lovely Cream would love in a dress as a Bridesmaid, and how Tails could be the ring bearer!

They had fun. Even if their idea of fun was sitting on the side of the hill, watching the sunset, and giggling about such girly things, it was fun none the less. At least, to them. And one of Amy's traits she knew about herself, if anything, was her ability to make the best out of any situation. Not a lot of people could find happiness in such mundane, day to day activities, and it was a perk about herself that she was proud of.

For hours they talked, until the very tip of the Sun washed over the City in a gentle glow, the natural light that had previously lit up the City now replaced for the Street Lamps and House lights that were beginning to switch on. It was still a lovely sight, but the Park was now darker than before, being so far away from the City. The only light was that of the Lamps, which now illuminated the pathways and decorative items enough for people to see.

And on the path below, just as Amy pushed herself to her feet, she saw the silloheutte of a Hedgehog walking calmly towards the City, away from the pair of girls.

Amy's eyes widened as her thoughts began to reel. In hindsight, it was obviously her inner fan-girl taking over all rational thought, but it didn't stop her face from breaking out into a wide grin, or stop her feet kicking out from under her and hurtling towards the figure.

Had Sonic come? Had he been waiting all this time just up the path? Maybe he had got lost and had simply been waiting for her! As she got closer to the figure, she closed her eyes and picked her pace up, extending her arms to embrace her hero in a tackle hug. She could hear the giggles of Cream behind her, and the patter of her feet as she struggled, but managed, to keep up with the Pink Hedgehog. And there was still time to salvage the date! All was not lost!

"SONIC!"

She collided with the body from behind with considerable force, a happy noise escaping her lips as she hugged into the warmth of his back. Her hands snaked around his front and clutched into the fur, rubbing her cheek against the Quills of his back and squeezing him tightly. She recognised this fur, she had done this many times. Another repressed "squee" escaped her lips and she snuggled harder, regaining her balance.

Just in time to hear Cream gasp.

She could see it now. Sonic's embarressed expression. A box of Chocolates in his hands or even some flowers. She pressed her nose into the fur, taking a deep breath to take in the familar and comforting scent of.. gunpowder?

Her eye cracked open to glance at Cream, who was standing to the side of the path they now occupied the middle of, her hands on her mouth and her ears down. Cream then slowly lowered her hands from her mouth to sheepishly half whisper, half say;

"H-Hello, Mr Shadow!"

Amy had never reeled back so fast in her life, shrinking back onto one foot, the other leg raised up protectively like someone was about to kick her. One forearm shielded her face, mainly out of embarressment, the other covered her mouth to barely hinder the escape of a scream. Her eyes snapped shut and she squeaked, mortified about having made the mistake to the probably now furious Shadow, and she was sure she felt her muzzle suddenly sear with the heat of pink.

Silence passed for an agonising amount of time before Amy slowly began to crack open an eye. Her emerald orbs met with his fiery ruby ones, the intense stare that had shaken grown men and even the likes of Knuckles and Sonic. In the darkness of the park, with the orange glow of the street lamps almost "lighting" up his eyes, it almost looked as if they were aflame. She felt her knees weaken with the strain of maintaining such an intense stare, and she was the first to look away, glancing to the floor beside Cream's feet as she readjusted her posture to seem less defensive.

Finally, he turned away, looking to Cream out of the corner of his gaze and tilting his head to accomodate his glance. She could make out the red streaks of his fur in the dim light now, and she mentally kicked herself for having been foolish enough to mistake him for Sonic. "Cream," he said softly, acknowledging her greeting politely, but only as neccesary. His voice was the usual calm, almost soothing tone, but it lacked the usual sinister edge to it used against Sonic, or the others. Then again it was Shadow. He was softer around women and children, but not by much.

His calming tone invited Amy to glance up at him, her eyes trailing over his form as she began to mentally note the differences between Shadow and her idol, Sonic. His Quills held the same softness to them as Sonics, but his scent, his smell, was radically different. It had been the first thing she had noticed, truthfully. However, she felt her eyes trace up the patch of white fur on his chest, the tuft having been ruffled by her hands as she had embraced him. In hindsight, she should have noticed that first, since Sonic had a bare front which revealed his lithe, athletic body. Which brought her to the third difference. When she had been running her fingers through Shadow's fur, she had noticed a considerable difference in his body shape. Whereas Sonic was lithe, and athletic, Shadow was built and muscular. How could he look so similar but be so radically different, in build alone, let alone personality? She felt her mind reel with curiosity, before being promptly snapped back into reality by his voice again, this time a lot sharper than before.

"Miss Rose." She snapped her eyes up to his intense gaze again, suddenly feeling like she was being interrogated by his stare. Once again she shrunk back, her ears falling flat against her head, bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. The way he had leant forward ever so slightly and perked his brow let her know he had been trying to catch her attention for a while now, and was expecting an answer to whatever question he had asked, and she had missed in her daze.

Cream stepped forward, and in the process reminded Amy she was not alone under his intense gaze. The young Rabbit connected her hands in front of her, closed her eyes and beamed up at Shadow with her best apologetic smile, swaying too and fro in a "cutesy" manner she was not aware she was doing, "Mr Shadow was just suggesting we head home now, Amy. It's getting late." The young Bunny was clearly reciting the Ebony Hedgehog's suggestion to pawn some of the embarressment off Amy, and she reached up to grasp hold of Amy's hand and pull her away after her, away from Shadow and towards the now sparkling City.

She felt herself glance over her shoulder at the retreating figure of Shadow, his ruby eyes a clear sight, even as Amy and Cream drew further and further away. He simply watched, and did not seem to move from his spot until he was out of view completely. She blinked, taking in the entire situation clearly now, free of pressure, or interrogative gazes, and felt her muzzle burn with embarressment again. Shadow was not a bad person, nor scary at the best of times. He had proven the opposite of that many a time.

What bothered her most is that she must have seemed rude, and unfriendly to someone so observant. She realised she must have seem frightened of him, scared for her safety or worried that he would harm her, when she knew from first hand experience that was not the case. He had afterall saved both her and Cream from Eggman's base during the Black Doom Apocolypse, for a start!

As her feet began to find her again, her face scrunched up in determination. She felt like she had wronged him. Her embarressment of mistaking him for Sonic was not an excuse for her rude behaviour, and the situation was her fault from the beginning. She picked up her pace to walk beside Cream, instead of being dragged by the smaller girl. She squeezed the Rabbit's hand in her own, as it to confirm her thoughts to herself.

Tomorrow, she would resolve it.

Tomorrow, she would find Shadow, and apologise.


End file.
